National Protection Process
The National Protection Process is a military type organization that is involved in the coup that deposes Mechanikat and later participates in Operation Shelter. It consists mainly of foxes from Latin America particularly Argentina, Brazil, Chile, Colombia, Ecuador, Bolivia, Paraguay, Panama and Mexico. It is named after the National Reorganization Process. History The National Protection Process was formed in 1976 during the time of Jorge Rafael Videla and the National Reorganization Process and the group started as a guerrilla group. At first it was limited to Argentine foxes but soon it began to build as South American military dictatorships came to an end particularly in Brazil, Argentina, Colombia, Uruguay ,Ecuador, Peru, Nicaragua, Bolivia, Paraguay, Chile, El Salvador and Panama though many leaders came from countries which had been under dictatorship before the N.P.P was made. The leader of the N.P.P Jorge gave them shelter in their home city giving the organization the name of "National Protection Process" and after the National Reorganization Process was overthrown the N.P.P fled Argentina and by the time the National Reorganization Process was overthrown the N.P.P was no longer a guerrilla group but a paramilitary one. And it grew stronger when 28 Mexican foxes fled from Mexico when they heard of the National Protection Process sheltering other "dictators" The N.P.P soon developed into a more disciplined conventional army but it was not yet an army, after fleeing from South America Jorge moved the N.P.P to Europe and during the N.P.P's time in Europe he strengthened relations with two then crime bosses: Serbia's most popular leaders in organized crime Radoslav and the leader of another small criminal gang Alberto. During this time there were reports of kidnappings from both sides one kidnapping in Croatia and a whole lot more in Italy and Spain both of which proved successful but little did anyone know that these two crime bosses who ordered the kidnappings would soon become part of what would be known as the Animalian Patriotic Front. After their time in Europe the N.P.P was moved back to Latin America with their prisoners and at this time it changed into a military style organization rather than a secret organization. Those they had kidnapped were then recruited into the N.P.P and turned from secret agents into highly disciplined and trained soldiers becoming the N.P.P's women's wing being trained heavily by Jorge's wife Raquel and being skilled also in espionage as well as military training. The N.P.P had not been involved in war or battle until a coup led by Hunter overthrew the dictatorial leadership of Mechanikat but it did help shelter the Fox Junta and the Animalian Patriotic Front during the dictatorship. When Hunter came to power he had thousands of the Junta's supporters arrested, tried and imprisoned. But by the time Hunter came to power half of the Junta supporters were either dead or had fled and only five members of the Junta had been tried and 3 supporters had been indicted. After a list was handed to Jorge on who to arrest for supporting the Junta Jorge and the N.P.P decided they would no longer co-operate and went back to Argentina. Since it's foundation the National Protection Process has sheltered over 500 anthro animals. Members Males Females Category:Organization Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Foxes